


Untitled episode cap for 5.11, The Lost Tribe

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 The Lost Tribe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another drabble. I have too much on my plate right now to do more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled episode cap for 5.11, The Lost Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. I have too much on my plate right now to do more.

"So… Larrin, huh?"

“Why not?”

“Because her balls are bigger than yours?”

“What the hell, Rodney, somebody piss in your coffee?”

“I was just kidding!”

“Yeah, I know. You’re just not usually a dick about it.”

Later that night, someone left a package outside his door and chimed. It was wrapped in graph paper and fifteen yards of scotch tape, and when he picked up the oblong object inside, part of his wall glowed blue and started showing _Back to the Future_. A quick glance at the discarded graph paper showed a single word written in nearly illegible handwriting.

 _Sorry._


End file.
